Anything for Love
by Kristen3
Summary: In order to save his dwindling medical practice, Niles seeks help from the last person he ever expected: the new head of KACL, Roz Doyle. Sequel to "A Good Husband."
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Usual disclaimer, blah, blah, blah. Thanks to Leigh Ann (pen name leighann415) for not only reading my drafts, but also suggesting this title! *Hugs* Also thanks to Andrea (iloveroamnce) and Billie (LoisAndClarkSuperfan) for their encouragement!

* * *

><p>Niles could hardly believe he was here. When Frasier left Seattle six months ago, Niles had assumed he'd never see the inside of KACL again. And yet, here he was. As he walked the familiar hallways, he remembered all the times he'd visited Frasier in his radio booth. But now, he was here to see Roz. He hadn't wanted to take Daphne's suggestion about advertising, but he had to admit, it made sense. As scary as it seemed, he needed Roz. The thought made him chuckle. <em>At least I'm not the first man to be in need of Roz's "services,"<em> he thought. But he pushed that from his mind. His days of trading insults with his brother's producer were largely over. Roz was Daphne's best friend, and for that, he knew he would always be grateful.

When he reached the top floor of the building and came to the door with Roz's name in bold lettering, he stopped for a moment. He had to remind himself why he was here. For Daphne and David. Daphne had been very supportive when he'd told her about his recent troubles with his medical practice. The fact that she had offered to take part-time work in order to support the family made her even more of an angel in Niles' eyes. But he did not want to take such drastic measures unless absolutely necessary.

_Here goes nothing_, Niles thought as he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came Roz's answer. Clearly her new position at KACL had not changed her personality one bit. For some reason, Niles found this thought oddly reassuring. He nervously opened the door.

Roz looked up from her paperwork when she heard the door open. "Niles?" she asked in surprise. "Never thought I'd see you here!"

Suddenly feeling shy, Niles waved to her in greeting. He was starting to have second thoughts about coming here. But he reminded himself once again of Daphne and David. He knew that Daphne had grown up in a family that didn't have a lot of money. Now that they had a child, Niles had promised himself that his son wouldn't have that problem. "I need your help," Niles finally said, his voice small and hesitant.

"What is it? Need advice on guys for a patient, so you thought you'd come ask me?" Roz said, half-jokingly.

Niles laughed nervously at Roz's comment. "No...I've lost a number of patients recently to another doctor. So I thought maybe I could run an ad here on KACL, and hopefully get some new patients into my practice."

Roz considered this for a moment, then grinned at him. "I've got a better idea," she said. "I've had a hard time finding someone to fill Frasier's time-slot."

Niles shook his head. "No way. I am _not_ going into show business!"

"Will you relax?" Roz asked. "I'm not talking about doing a show forever. Just maybe one or two shows over a couple weeks. It would get you way more exposure."

"No," Niles repeated, his tone firm.

"Come on," Roz said. "The money would help tide you and Daphne over till you start getting patients again. Believe it or not, Niles, I _am_ trying to help you here."

"I know," Niles replied. "I'm just not used to this...asking for help. Especially not from you."

"Look, I know we haven't always been best buddies," Roz said. "But you helped me out once, too, remember?"

Niles nodded, remembering. When Roz had mentioned a pre-school she was thinking of getting Alice into, Niles had made a few calls for her. In appreciation, Roz had given him a statue of a dragon. It had seemed a rather peculiar choice of a gift at the time. But Niles hadn't known then that Daphne had a vision of her soulmate holding a dragon. Ever since Daphne saw the statue and told him about her vision, Niles had decided he liked it after all. He kept it in his office, a constant reminder that fate had brought him and Daphne together.

"Well?" Roz asked impatiently as he stood there in silence. "I don't have all day, Niles. I need an answer."


	2. Chapter 2

Niles nodded slowly, in shock over what he was agreeing to. Before he knew it, Roz had him signing paperwork to offiically make him KACL's new temporary host. All the while, he thought about the money that was being offered to him. Frasier had always been well-paid, obviously. And, since Roz knew about Niles' situation, she made sure he was treated fairly as well.

As he drove back home, he tried to think how to break the news to Daphne. Though she had repeatedly assured him that he could never be a disappointment to her, Niles still wondered what she would think of him now. It was almost as if he were no longer really practicing medicine. He was merely offering advice after a brief phone conversation. It wasn't much different from a disc jockey who took caller requests. This was definitely not what Niles had worked so hard for.

With a defeated sigh, Niles got out of his Mercedes and walked into the building. As he rode in the elevator, he tried to get his mind off the current state of his career. After all, he was about to see his wife and child, the two most important people in the world. He hadn't seen either of them in hours, and he missed them both terribly. It wouldn't be right to be gone for so long, and come home in a bad mood. Not after all Daphne did to take care of the house and the baby.

When Niles opened the door to his sanctuary, he was greeted by Daphne. Immediately she put her arms around him and kissed him, causing all thoughts of his new radio career to vanish from his mind. When the kiss ended, Daphne continued to hold him. It was clear that their separation had been as hard on her as it was on him. Niles sighed as he caught a whiff of her perfume. This moment was perfect. Being with Daphne like this was pure heaven, everything Niles had known it would be since they'd first met.

The spell was broken by Daphne's words. "How did your meeting with Roz go?"

"Oh, not quite as I'd hoped," Niles said sadly.

Daphne looked at him in surprise. "You mean she wouldn't let you advertise on the station?"

"Well, not _exactly_," Niles replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems she's had some difficulty in finding someone to replace Frasier..."

Daphne smiled for a moment. Of course Frasier was irreplaceable. He was one of KACL's most popular personalities. But as the words sank in, she began to understand what Niles was saying. "You mean she wants you to..."

Niles nodded. "Just temporarily. I didn't want to do it, but then she told me what the salary would be." Niles told her the figure Roz had mentioned.

"Wow," Daphne said. "I guess things worked out even better than we'd hoped!" Niles frowned slightly at her reaction. "Darling, aren't you happy? You said you wanted to have enough money to keep David and me comfortable. And you've done that. I'm sure this job will bring you even more patients than you had before!"

Niles kissed her then. "My love, I am happy to have helped our financial situation. But I can't help being a bit disappointed by the idea of turning my skills and training into a form of entertainment for lonely housewives. I went into this profession because I wanted to help people. But now I'll be doing the very thing I used to ridicule Frasier about - pandering to the lowest common denominator."

Daphne touched his cheek gently, hoping the gesture would help soothe his frustration. "Think of it this way," she said. "A lot of people would be afraid to go and see a psychiatrist in person. But they might be willing to seek help from someone on the radio, where they wouldn't even need to give their name if they didn't want to. You would be helping people who may have nowhere else to turn."

Niles considered this for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. But it made sense. A truly desperate person wouldn't be able to wait for an appointment with a doctor. He would be able to give help at the very moment it was needed. And wasn't that what his what his goal had been all along?


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Niles sat in the rocking chair near David's crib, holding his son. "I know you're used to your mommy putting you bed, but I thought I'd give her a break tonight. I wanted to have a chance to talk with you for a while. I know you're not much of a conversationalist yet, but I don't mind." Niles sighed as he sat there, gazing at his precious son. Already he could see that David had inherited some of Daphne's looks. The most obvious trait was the soft hairs on the top of his head. They were unmistakably brown. Niles didn't mind if the baby wasn't the spitting image of him. What mattered was that David was theirs, and they both loved him more than they thought possible.

"I know you must be tired now," Niles said as he continuted to rock David back and forth. "So I won't keep you up too long. It's just that I'm a little bit nervous about being on the radio tomorrow. I wish your Uncle Frasier were here. He's always been there to give me advice whenever I needed it. Oh, I know I can call him, but he and Charlotte have their own lives in Chicago now. It's been six months since he left Seattle. And even though I have you and your mommy, I still miss him every single day. I hope someday, you get to be a big brother. I know you'll be a good one, just like your Uncle Frasier was to me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even be with your mommy now. And I wouldn't have you." Niles leaned down to kiss David's forehead, taking in the scent of baby powder.

Niles thought about the string of events that had led to him and Daphne finally becoming a couple. It was a story he and Daphne would never forget. It was hard to imagine where either of them would be now, if things had gone differently. But none of that mattered now. He and Daphne were together, and they always would be. Niles looked down and saw David yawning. "Well, I guess that means our chat is finished now. Thanks for listening," he said with a smile. "I can tell you're taking after your uncle a bit, too." Carefully, he got up from the chair, doing his best not to wake his sleeping son. He then laid the baby down in his crib, making sure he was covered with a blanket. "I'll always be grateful to Frasier," Niles said aloud.

"So will I." Niles turned, startled a bit by the sudden noise. Daphne stood in the doorway, wearing a sheer nightgown. With a smile, Daphne wordlessly held out her hand. Niles grinned in response, taking her hand. Without either of them ever speaking a word as they walked to their room, they both knew it would be a while before they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As Niles once again walked the halls of KACL, he found himself replaying the events of last night. It was amazing how Daphne always seemed to know when he needed her most. Perhaps her psychic abilities weren't merely charming; maybe she really _did_ have powers. Whatever it was, Niles was just grateful for it.

He was so lost in thought, it took a moment before he realized someone was calling his name. "Hi, Dr. Crane! Didn't think I'd be seeing you here!"

"I suppose I could say the same. Um, Noel, is it?" Niles squinted, trying to place the face and voice. "Are you still working here?" It was hard to believe Roz would've allowed Noel to stay, what with his never-ending obsessions with both her, and and all things related to _Star Trek._

"Yup! She wanted to fire me, but luckily, I have the ability to cry on command," Noel replied. Then he leaned forward and whispered, "Between you and me, I think she wants me! She likes to play hard-to-get, but I know it's just a matter of time!"

Niles stood there for a moment, not sure how to respond. He couldn't imagine anything more preposterous than Roz being interested in Noel. Except perhaps the Mariners getting into the Super Bowl.

Noel did not seem bothered by Niles'dumbfounded stare. "What are you doing here, Dr. Crane? It's almost like I'm seeing a ghost! Or maybe an alien! That reminds me of an episode of _Star Trek_ where Captain Kirk..."

Niles began to tune Noel out, gazing instead at the door to Frasier's old both. "It was wonderful seeing you again, Noel. I'll give my brother your regards." With a wave, he quickly walked away and ducked into the booth. Immediately he let out a sigh, relieved to be free from what was sure to be a very long-winded lecture on the finer points of _Star Trek_.

It took a moment before Niles felt the sudden rush of memories. The times he'd met Frasier here on their way to Nervosa for one of their many coffee dates. The exchange of witty banter with Roz. As much as he loved his new life with Daphne and David, a part of him would've given anything to see Frasier sitting in that chair. He hadn't expected to miss Frasier so acutely here. But of course, it made sense. It had taken weeks before he got used to sitting by himself at Nervosa, without glancing at the door constantly.

After a few minutes of near-hyperventilation, Niles was finally able to calm himself down. Yes, he missed Frasier terribly. But that didn't mean he couldn't do what he'd come here to do: help people. So, with a deep breath, he sat down in Frasier's old seat and picked up the headphones. "Good afternoon, Seattle. I'm Dr. Niles Crane. Some of you might remember my brother, Frasier, who used to host a show here on KACL at this time. But since he has moved on to greener pastures, I'm going to be here for the next three hours, taking your calls and offering the best advice I can. So, Seattle, without further ado, let's get better!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Once again, that number is 555-KACL. All our lines are open, so please don't hesitate to call!" Niles tried his best to sound upbeat and enthusiastic. But here he was, 30 minutes into his first show, and the phone hadn't even rung once. Since Niles refused a call-screener, he had no one in the booth to interact with. In short, he was dying.

Suddenly, the phone rang! Nervously, Niles pushed a button on the console. "Hello, you've reached KACL 780AM. I'm Dr. Niles Crane. Let's get better!"

"Where's Dr. Frasier Crane?" a female caller asked.

"I'm afraid Frasier isn't in Seattle anymore. He moved away six months ago. I'm his younger brother, Niles. I'm also a qualified psychiatrist, and I'll be glad to help you, if you'll just tell me what the matter is," Niles replied, trying his best to keep his tone polite.

"How do I know you're really his brother?" she asked. "I mean, for eleven years, we've all been listening to Frasier. Then he just up and leaves, and now his _little brother_ is here taking his place?" the woman asked.

Niles couldn't help himself; he let out a frustrated sigh. "I know that my brother had a rather devoted following, but surely you can understand that sometimes people just need to move on. No matter how much it hurts." He couldn't help thinking of the way he missed his brother. He hadn't even been this upset when Frasier moved to Boston. But, then, they weren't nearly as close then as they became over the eleven years after Frasier returned to Seattle.

"Dr. Crane? Are you still there?" asked the woman on the other end of the phone. Only then did Niles realize he'd just allowed about a minute of dead air. Roz was sure to yell at him for that later. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm listening."

"Oh, so now you're using your brother's catchphrase?"

"N-no. I mean, yes, I did say, 'I'm listening,' but I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, well, I'm listening." He'd never imagined that doing a show like this would be so difficult. Perhaps he'd underestimated his brother's talents. "What seems to be your problem?" Niles asked, desperate to get his show back on track.

"My problem is, I want Frasier back!" the woman exclaimed angrily before hanging up.

_Great, my first call, and I just lost her_, Niles thought. "Um, let's go to commercial." He pressed a button, then gratefully removed his headphones. He thought again of Daphne and David. They meant everything to him, and he always thought that he would do anything for them. But now he wondered: did it really mean opening himself up for public ridicule and abuse? Suddenly, Niles could understand why Frasier left Seattle!


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately, the rest of Niles' show did not improve on the beginning. By the time he'd finally signed off, he was thoroughly depressed. Not only that, but he knew Roz would be anxious to chew him out for his mistakes, especially the moments of dead air. But when he went up to her office before heading home, Niles found her to be surprisingly sympathetic. "It was just you first show," she said. "You were probably a nervous wreck. But you'll get better next week."

"Thanks, Roz," Niles said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Look, if it'll make you feel any better, I could go on the air with you, and be your call-screener, just like I did for your brother. I may have this fancy office, but I'm pretty sure I still know how to screen calls," Roz replied with a smile.

"All right," Niles said, shaking her hand. He hadn't expected this offer, but at least it put his mind a bit more at ease about the next show.

* * *

><p>Now he was just eager to get home to his family. He often wondered what his life would be like without Daphne and David waiting for him at home. It would certainly be a cold, lonely existence. Niles shuddered at the thought. By a miracle, Niles was able to make it home in almost no time. No sooner had he opened the door to his apartment, then he was greeted by Daphne. She pulled him into a hug immediately, holding him close for a long moment. "David and I were so proud of you," she said when she'd finally let him go.<p>

"Thank you," Niles said with a defeated sigh. "Wish I could say the same. But Roz thinks next week will be better."

"I'm sure it will," Daphne replied, kisisng him. "By the way, your brother called this afternoon. When I told him where you were and why, he told me to have you call him right away. He wanted to know why you didn't tell him you were following in his footsteps!"

Niles hung his head, once again ashamed. "I haven't exactly kept in touch with Frasier very well lately. I'm sure he and Charlotte are very busy, with their jobs and all. I...wouldn't want to bother him."

"Darling, he's your brother. He loves you. And I could tell when I talked to him that he misses you, too." Daphne gave her husband a sympathetic smile. The sight of it nearly made Niles lightheaded.

Niles let out a sigh, knowing he hadn't told Daphne the whole truth. And he had a feeling she knew it, too. "I guess I figured I'd miss him less if I didn't talk to him every day."

Daphne's heart broke at the sadness in his voice. She knew he often tried to act like Frasier's departure hadn't affected him, but deep down, Niles was hurting. "That hasn't worked, has it?" she asked gently.

Niles shook his head. "Every time I pass by Nervosa, or look at David, I think about him." He managed to smile. "Or if I happen to turn on the TV and hear a sportscaster talk about how Mariners won't make the Super Bowl this year, I think of him!"

Daphne smiled at Niles' familiar misuse of sports terminology. "Call him tonight, OK? I think it'll be good for both of you."

Niles kissed Daphne deeply. He was touched by her concern for him. It was obvious that Daphne cared about his happiness and that of his family. For that alone, he would love her for the rest of his life. As Niles continued to hold her, taking in the the smell of her shampoo, he wondered what he'd ever done to deserve to have such an angel in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

All through dinner, Daphne could tell that Niles was upset. She knew some of it had to do with the way his show had gone. But the bigger part was Frasier. She and Niles were happy together, but there had been a void in his life ever since Frasier had left Seattle. No amout of work, opera, or wine club activites would ever make up for his absence. Her heart broke, seeing her husband so sad and lonely. "Call him," she finally said, when she could no longer bear to look at the sadness in his expression.

"I know I should, but I just don't know what to say to him. He's got his own life now."

Daphne smiled at him sympathetically. "Darling, it's only been six months since you last saw him. I'm sure before long, you two will be talking up a storm, just like you used to! Trust me." She reached over to gently squeeze his hand.

"Oh, my love," Niles said, feeling how soft her hand was. "What would I ever do without you?"

Daphne laughed. "Hopefully, neither of us will ever find out. Now, just give me a minute to clear these dishes away, and then I'll take David upstairs with me so you can talk to Frasier in private."

Niles nodded, and Daphne began to clear the table. Once that was finished, she carefully took her son out of his highchair. "Let's go upstairs now so Daddy can call Uncle Frasier," she said.

Niles could hardly breathe for the lump in his throat, seeing his wife taking such tender care of their child. Once again, he was reminded of how lucky he was to have them in his life. And he knew she was right about calling Frasier. For eleven years, he and his brother had shared nearly everything in their lives. And now, they'd barely spoken to each other in the last few months. It wasn't right. But Niles was about to put an end to that right now. He walked into his study, closing the door behind him. Though he knew Daphne would not disturb him, he felt more comfortable here, in his office, surrounded by his familiar books and awards. He dialed the number and waited. Frasier answered on the second ring.

"Niles! It's been so long since I've heard from you, I was starting to think you'd forgotten you had a brother!"

Niles let out a small, defeated sigh. "I know. But I've been busy lately, with David, and my patients."

"That's not what Daphne tells me," Frasier said.

"Well, yes, I have had some troubles with my practice lately."

"Niles, why didn't you tell me?" Frasier asked.

"I was just so ashamed. I mean, what kind of doctor am I, if my patients will leave me just so they can get a better rate? And what kind of man am I, if I can barely bring home a paycheck to my wife and baby?"

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"I know," Niles admitted. "But at least I've done something about it now. Roz was surprisingly helpful when I went to her with the idea of advertising on KACL."

"I wish you'd told me about that. I can still listen to KACL here in Chicago, you know. Technology is a wonderful thing. I admit I haven't had as much time to listen to the radio as I'd like, but I would've made the time if I'd known my little brother was going to be on the air!"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't hear me today, Frasier. It was awful!" Niles told his brother about the show, and the many callers who'd asked where Frasier was, and why he'd left Seattle so suddenly.

"As touched as I am to know that people haven't forgotten me, I'm sorry you had to go through that," Frasier said. "But you're a very good psychiatrist, and once people get to know you a little better, I'm sure things will be just fine."

Niles' heart swelled, just hearing those kind words from his brother. Though there were over a thousand miles between them, he'd never felt closer to Fraiser than he was right now.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next few days, Niles took advantage of his much lighter schedule by spending some time at home taking care of David. This allowed Daphne to get some much-needed rest. And Niles was painfully aware that these moments with his son were precious, for David would only be this age for so long. He also called Frasier regularly, to ask for advice about his radio show, as well as just to chat, as they used to before Frasier moved away. Just knowing his brother was back in his life did wonders for Niles' outlook. It was as if everything in his life were perfect.

Daphne enjoyed having her husband at home also. Not only was she glad to have a break from taking care of David, but she liked having him there in general. She understood perfectly why Niles went to work every day. His work meant a lot to him, and she would never ask him to give it up. But sometimes when he was gone, she missed him more than she ever thought possible.

Niles' days of being home with his family ended all too quickly. Soon it was time for his last show on KACL. Over breakfast that morning, Daphne smiled across the table at her husband. "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"I just hope you're right," Niles replied. "I guess I never realized how attached people were to Frasier. But Seattle's a big city, and _someone_ must need advice today." He tried to smile, but it wasn't very convincing.

"Try to think positive," Daphne said, reaching out to hold his hand. "Whatever happens, David and I will be very proud of you." At the sound of his name, David smiled. When he saw that he'd gotten his parents' attention, he began to giggle. The sound was like music to Niles' ears, making it even more difficult to leave. But he took a deep breath and stood up. "Goodbye, David," he said, bending down to kiss his son's cheek.

Daphne came over and put her arms around her husband. "I think you'll do a wonderful job today," she said, kissing him. "David and I will be listening. He just loves hearing his Daddy's voice on the radio. Don't you, sweetheart?" Daphne turned to her son, picking him up from his highchair. David began to fuss, making it clear he was ready for a nap. Niles took that as his cue to leave so Daphne could take care of him.

When he arrived at Frasier's old booth, he found Roz sitting in her usual chair, staring blankly into space. "Roz, are you all right?" he asked, going through the door that led into her side of the room.

"Yeah," Roz replied. "I just didn't think about what it would feel like to be here again."

Niles understood only too well the way she was feeling. "You miss him, too, don't you?"

Roz nodded. "It's not so bad during the day. I'm usually so busy, trying to do a million things at once. But then I go home, and I put Alice to bed, and then..."

Niles put a hand on her shoulder. "You've got a lot on your plate right now, with Alice, this job, _and_ Frasier being gone. I know Daphne and I have been pretty busy ourselves, with David. But you and Alice are welcome to visit any time. I know for a fact that Daphne would love to see you!"

"Thanks, Niles," Roz said, standing up to hug him. "I really appreciate that."

"Don't mention it," Niles said, pulling out of the embrace. All at once, it hit him. He'd just hugged Roz, the person who used to annoy him to no end. But now, he realized just how much they had in common. They were both parents, and both missed Frasier terribly. Suddenly, he was grateful for Roz's prescence in the booth today. Not only for her expertise at handling callers, but also for the security of knowing that, for once, they were both on the same team.


	9. Chapter 9

Having Roz in the booth seemed to have done the trick. This time, instead of taking calls, the two talked about Frasier. Since it seemed people remembered him so fondly, they decided give them what they wanted. Roz even played back some of Frasier's more memorable calls, including one that Martin had made shortly after moving in with Frasier. Hearing his father's voice made Niles realize how much his family had changed since then. It was a reminder to be grateful for Daphne's influence on everyone around her, especially him.

A few people called in to tell stories about how Frasier's advice had helped them. Niles was surprised at that, since he'd never really given much thought to the possibility that anyone would ever take advice from a total stranger over the phone. But it was gratifying to know that his brother's work had been more important than he'd realized.

Before Niles knew it, two hours of the show had flown by. And he'd been enjoying himself. A few callers said they missed Frasier, but Roz was always able to liven things up by telling an anecdote or playing another one of Fraiser's calls.

"We're almost out of time," Roz was saying. "But we can still take a couple more calls. So don't be shy! If you need advice, now's the time to give us a call. 555-KACL."

One of the lines lit up. Roz answered, and after listening to the caller's question, she knew she had to put him on the air. "Niles, we've got somebody," she said. "This is Jack from Issaquah. He's got a question for you."

"OK, Jack, you're on the air. Let's get better!" Niles said. He held his breath, anxiously awaiting the caller's question.

"It's about this woman. See, I only met her a few weeks ago, but we've been getting along really well, and I'm sure she likes me. As a friend, I mean. But, well, I can't stop thinking about her, doc! It's crazy. I barely know her, and yet, I feel like we'd be perfect together! So what do I do? Do I tell her how I feel, or just wait a while, and see if she figures it out on her own?"

Niles smiled when he heard Jack's story. It was one he knew well. It was not hard to know what to tell Jack. He only hoped Jack would take the advice. "I was once in that same situation myself," Niles told the caller. "My father had just moved into my brother's new apartment, and Frasier hired a physical therapist to help take care of him. The minute I met her, I knew my life had changed. But I could never get up the courage to tell her how I felt, until it was almost too late. To make a long story short, I finally _did_ tell her. And much to my relief, she felt the same way."

"Wow," Jack said. "So what happened? I mean, are you and this girl still together?"

"We are," Niles said, beaming proudly. "We've been married now for almost three years. And we have the most beautiful son, David, who's six months old."

"Doc, are you saying I should tell this girl how I feel? But what if I'm wrong?"

"I spent almost eight years afraid to show my feelings. It only led to a lot of unncessary pain for both of us. Even if she doesn't feel the same way, you're better off knowing now. Believe me."

"Wow, that actually makes sense. I never thought of it that way!" Jack said. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Niles replied. "Good luck to you."

Back at the Montana, Daphne sat in front of the radio, with David on her lap. She wiped a tear as she heard her husband recall their first meeting. Thanks to her psychic powers, she understood that there was no such thing as a coincidence. She and Niles both believed fate had brought them together all those years ago. And now, Niles had been able to help guide another person toward his true destiny. In all the time that she'd known Niles, she'd never been prouder of him than at this moment.

**The End**


End file.
